My Partner in Crime
by writermeAL
Summary: It's been 88 days since she'd seen him. Only 12 more days to go before she'd be home and they'll be able to live like old times. She just cannot wait! In the meantime, she bids her time day after day... waiting for him. (ONE-SHOT)


**My Partner in Crime**

88 days. She took the red marker and crossed off yet another day on her calendar. 100 days - her goal. 12 more days to go. About two more weeks before she'd be home. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see him again.

She smiled to herself and picked up her backpack and binder that sat waiting. Suddenly, a loose leaf of paper flew to the ground, laying face-down on the carpet. She curiously stared at it and picked it up. She read the titled of her essay and immediately smiled brighter than before. It was her AP English essay due that day to be presented in class. She safely tucked the paper deep in her binder and set off to school with a smile.

* * *

"That's why my cat is my hero," he concluded. The class laughed and applauded him as he smiled goofily and walked to his desk.

"Thank you, Jerrod, for that... _enlightening_ speech about how your cat... um, never mind. Up next: Ally Dawson!" Ms. Turner called out.

Ally took in a few deep breaths and picked up her essay, making a slow, nerve-wrecking accent to the front of the class. She'd done this several times, but each time still caught her nerves. Sure, she had gotten over her stage fright, but public speaking still got to her. Plus this essay was a heart-felt paper about her hero. It was a bit personal, but that was the only way she could get her message out there.

As she stood before the class, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I can do this. I totally can,' she said to herself. She grimly smiled and looked down at her paper to begin. One more breath...

"My Partner in Crime..." A few of her classmates laughed and she smiled. At least she was off to a good start.

"Who is my hero? What a rhetorical question," she stated as if it were most obvious. The entire class snorted in laughter and she could tell Ms. Turner wasn't laughing along with the class.

"Year after year, I've been asked this. Year after year, I answer with a generic answer like my mom, my dad, or best friend Trish or my idol; George Clooney." She smiled to herself and continued on occasionally scanning her paper then to look at her class.

"I've never really known my true hero; that was until that person disappeared from my life.

"My hero and I literally have been attached at birth considering our moms both managed to conceive us on the same day. But he likes to consider himself as the older sibling since he was born a few hours earlier. I leave it at that to stroke his huge ego."

She took a deep breath and continued on. "Austin Monica Moon. My hero. My best friend. My 'older' brother. My... partner in crime."

Several of her classmates snickered to his name, but she didn't care. That was part of who he is. Austin was her long-time best friend. They grew up in the country, but recently or four months ago, her dad had gotten a huge business promotion that brought them to Chicago. She didn't want to leave Littleton, Colorado, but she had no choice. Next week would be winter break and her dad promised her that they'd spend the holidays with the Moons. She couldn't wait.

"Most people think of Superman or Thor when they think of heroes or even the men and women who fought for our country. Yes, I think of them too, but mostly when I think of a hero, I see a tall, goofy, childish blond named Austin. You don't know him, but I do. He is the sweetest, most sensitive guy I know. He is always thinking of others and in 'others' meaning me.

"I was shy and insecure growing up. He always stood his ground for me and I appreciated that."

_Once on the playground, he had done that._

_Ally was at the top of the slide about to go down, when a boy about her age with dark brown hair came out from nowhere and shoved her to the ground. Scott Hoven._

"_Move, pipsqueak," he ordered. _

_Ally being her fun-sized self and being younger, she was smaller and more vulnerable. Her balance faltered and she fell back on her butt landing on her back. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she held them back._

_His goonies beside him chortled. "Yeah! Great job Scott." They five-fived each other and took command of the slides._

"_Can I go?" Ally pushed herself up from the ground and stood there defiant. "Can I just go down the slides just once?"_

_The boys shrugged but held a glint in their eyes. "Sure, why not?" Scott asked. He gestured toward the slide._

_Ally smiled thinking she had broken through. "Thank you boys," she said as she fluttered her fingers and walked to the slide. _

_She plopped herself at the opening and waved once more in thanks. Ally prepared herself and propelled herself down the slide. The familiar whoosh of air ran past her. She daintily slowed down and sat at the bottom brushing her hands. A rumble of stomping feet, scared her as she looked up to where Scott and his friends where. They were gone, but they were near. As she stood up, a huge mass pushed her having all of them land in a heap at the bottom of the slide on the ground._

_Ally groaned in pain. She looked around her to see… Scott! And is goonies! The nerve of the boy! They pushed and jostled each other as they stood up, leaving Ally sprawled on the ground._

_She warily watched as they walked away. Ally stood up and assessed herself for damage. None. She sighed in relief and ran to the sandbox where her best friend was waiting._

"_Austin!" she called._

_He looked up from the sandcastle he was building in the sand. "Hey Ally! Look!" He pointed to his amateur sandcastle that didn't resemble any formation at all. _

_She smiled at the pile of sand. "Looks nice."_

_Austin flashed a toothy grin. A loose tooth stuck out at one side. Ally giggled at him. "Wanna made a castle? A real castle? You can help!"_

_Ally nodded eagerly. "Yes! It'll be fun!"_

_Austin scooted aside to make room for her. "Move the sand, so it surrounds the box. We'll build high walls around our castle. I'll be the king! You can be the queen!"_

_Ally opened her mouth to respond, but someone else spoke. _

"_Oh, look boys!" Scott was back. "It's Dorkson and Moon-Boy." He and his friends chortled. "Why Moon? Why must you be friend with __**her**__?! She's a freak! She's nobody! She's a dork!"_

_Ally gritted her teeth. "It's Dawson, Scott. Ally Dawson."_

"_I don't care!" he spat and turned his attention back to Austin, waiting for him to take the bait. _

_Austin kept his anger within him or else he'd be in deep trouble with his mom, but his hands clenched into fists as he watch Scott talk Ally down. She was his best friend. He couldn't let her down like this._

"_Scott!" He had taken the bait, as Scott turned to him with an amused smile._

"_Yeah? Moon-Boy?" he quipped sarcastically._

_Austin stormed over to where Ally was meekly standing next to Scott's tall frame. He approached Scott with looks that could kill. "Leave her alone," he said as composed as possible._

"_Why?" And to prove his point, Scott shoved Ally to the ground where she landed on the sand with a hurt cry._

"_Ally are you okay?" he screamed. Then he stood up in his full height and faced Scott. "Leave her alone," he repeated shunting Scott._

_Scott just glared back at him with double hatred. "What'll you do about it?"_

"_This." Austin pulled back and balled his fingers into a fist and took a huge swing at Scott. Scott staggered backwards, but he wasn't hurt that much._

_His eyes focused on Austin with an evil glare. "That what you're going to do punk?! Huh?"_

_Austin remained silent._

_Scott flared even more. "How 'bout this?!" Scott stepped back and swing at Austin. But Austin ducked, but only to meet one of Scott's friend's shoe. He got caught in the high of his cheekbone. He ran a hand over his temple, to assess for damage. _

_Miraculously, Austin managed to get a hold of Scott beating him left to right and back again. "You leave Ally alone, you hear me?" Punch. "That's." Left hook. "My." Right jab. "Best." Knee in the stomach. "Friend."_

_Scott grunted in pain._

_Austin grabbed him the by scruffs of his shirt. "You leave her alone, you hear me?"_

_Scott nodded quickly._

"_Good." Austin let go of him and turned to Ally while Scott and his friends scrambled away. He was smiling, but she was in tears. "Oh my gosh, Ally! Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," she replied shaking her head. "But that was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You stood your ground for me."_

_He breamed. "Hey. What are best friends for?" Ally returned the smile just as bright. "But tell me again if he bothers you. I'm just going to have to teach him another lesson."_

_Ally chuckled._

Ever since that day, Austin had always stood his ground for his best friend. Ally had always thanked him and he always said that he didn't mind. He was glad to stand up for Ally.

"You see, a hero doesn't have to put themselves on the line, even though that's what he sorta did." Ally chuckled at the memory. "A hero is a hero no matter how big or how small the act.

"No one is perfect. Trials are said to bring out the true person. I believe different. It's the faults in a person that bring out the true them. Faults hinder a person, making them believe that the flaws are worthless, but in the end it works itself out. The flaws in a person is part of who they are, not by what they should be judged with.

Take for example Austin's middle name. Monica."

Everyone snickered at that name. It just amused them. A feminine name to be a guy's middle name. It was just amusing.

But not to Ally, who continued with her speech. "There's actually a story behind it all."

_Ally laughed. It was just so funny back then._

"_Ally," Austin whined, dragging out her name. "It's not funny."_

"_Monica?! Monica?! You're… you're middle name's Monica?!" Ally hooted that followed in laughter as Austin pouted beside her._

"_It's not my fault. It's my family's," he defended._

"_Oh, sure," she replied sounding skeptical._

"_Yeah, I'm sure!"_

"_Okay then. What's the story?" Ally sarcastically played along._

"_It's a tradition." Still Ally didn't believe him. That was bogus. She rolled her eyes to prove her point. "It's true! Every person down my family line has an inverted middle name. The guys have a feminine name while the girls have a guy middle name. "_

"_So… you weren't kidding?"_

_Austin shook his head. "No."_

"_Then what's your father's name? Full name."_

"_Michael Maria Moon. Or Mike Moon, for short," he replied._

_Ally looked him weirdly. "Your family's weird," she commented._

"_I don't mind." He shrugged as they continued with their walk through the park. "Plus, it helps me get with the ladies!"_

_Ally rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Suuurrre."_

"_Yeah." He nodded, confidentially. "Here, watch."_

_Ally stood back, as she watched Austin leave her side and run up to two blonde girls who were going crazy over something on one of their phones. _

"_Hey," she heard him introduce himself. "I'm Austin."_

_The girls looked up from the phone and eyed him. By their looks, they looked a bit interested. "Hey," they both chorused._

"_I'm Austin Moon. Austin Monica Moon."_

_Both girls snickered before down-right laughing their heads off. Austin looked put off. He probably didn't think it'd lead to them laughing their heads off._

"_Monica?!" one hooted. "That's my grandma's name!"_

"_Yeah," the other agreed. "What guy has a girl's name?!" The both continued laughing, not noticing Austin slink away back to his best friend._

_Ally raised her eyebrows as Austin approached. "So, how'd it go?" she cheekily asked._

"_Great!" he sarcastically mused. "Is it really an embarrassment? I mean, even my dad doesn't use his 'full name'. Is it really something to be ashamed of?"_

"_No, Austin. No," she replied. "It's something to be proud of."_

_Still he didn't seem convinced. "Sure, but it's a girl's name! Like that girl said, 'what guy has a girl's name'?!"_

"_It's unique, that's what it is," Ally said. "It's just part of you. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Other people just don't have such a creative mind. Their self-important gets in the way."_

_Austin smiled and pulled in his best friend for a bone-crushing hug. "Aw, thanks. That's why you're my best friend. Plus a Monica like me, would only have a… what's your middle name?"_

"_I'm never going to tell you," she quipped with a teasing glare._

"_Aw! You know mines!" he argued._

"_Nope! Never!" she yelled as she took off down the walk._

"_Ally! Wait! What's your middle name?!" he asked, following her steed. "Ally!" But she just laughed and ran, knowing he'd catch up sooner or later with his large strides._

Ally learned that some things aren't to be made fun of, no matter how amusing it looks or sounds. Even if he had a feminine middle name, it was all Austin. It was part of him, and he shouldn't be ashamed of it. He should be thankful. It makes him unique, diverse; not common like most of us. Why change yourself, when you should stand out for being your beautiful you?

"Even though most people don't know the story behind it all, it's cute when he gets so flustered. His middle name is what he considers a 'flaw' but I don't think so. I think it's cute."

Ally paused for a moment before conintuing on.

"He taught me that growing up doesn't mean you can't stop acting like a child. He taught me that mistakes are bound to happen and it only matters how you learn from it. He taught me that there's a fun, childish side to life and sometimes letting loose is all that matters. He taught me, most of all, the gift of love and friendship.

He was always there; even times when my parents couldn't. I always seeked him looking for advice and he would never let me down.

Not also was he such a great person, he is and forever will be…" Ally hesitated at the next line. Saying it would pour her heart out to the class. But it was part of it all. She had to. "He forever will be the first and only, love of my life."

There were some collective gasps, but when Ally looked up to check on the class, they were just smiling, looking so contently of her essay.

She was trying not to break down in front of them, but she just couldn't help it. "He picked me up in the worst of times, stuck with me thru thick and thin and most of all, he… he didn't give up on me. He held me close, comforted me, cheered me up, wiped my tears and basically grew up with me," Ally mumbled, barely audible looking at the class.

They all had watery smiles and looks of content happiness written all over their faces. Even Ms. Turner held a tissue dabbing her eyes.

"We spent every second together, until I moved. Then I realized what I had lost. But I am thankful he ever entered my life at all. He changed me."

She was nearly done. It was time to wrap it all up.

"Austin Monica Moon," she proudly said, emphasizing Monica. This time, no one laughed. "My hero. My best friend. My 'older brother.' My one and only love. My… partner in crime."

Ally smiled and looked up to be met with defining applause. Most of the class, stood up in standing ovation, except for the lazy kids who were lazily clapping like this bored them all. She didn't care, that was their problem.

It continued for a few more minutes, but now one loud continued clapping stood out among them all. But it wasn't from the class, she turned to the teacher and her eyes immediately fell to the person next to the teacher with his sleek blond hair and easy smile.

Her mouth dropped to the ground in shock as did her essay paper.

"Amazing Als," he commented clapping and walking up to her.

"Austin?" she gasped, not believing her eyes. She turned to the class, whom she noticed that a few girls had sat up straighter, brushing their hair with their fingers and eying Austin as a total eye candy.

"You knew that you could write such an amazing essay about your best friend?" he asked. "Oh yeah, me," he answered before Ally did, which only caused her to roll her eyes.

"How? What? What are you doing here?" she asked, finally picking up her essay.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you and all, so I came here early to pick you and your dad up. You are spending the holidays with us in Colorado, right?" he asked for confirmation.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just can't believe it! You're here! You're actually here! I haven't seen you in like months… if you don't count video chats."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm here for the next couple weeks and we could totally check Miami inside and out. I heard this place is pretty cool."

Ms. Turner cleared her throat. "If this reunion is over, I'd like to get back to class. Ally, would you sit back down and uh, Austin why don't you take a seat next to her."

Ally walked back to the very back where her seat was, but she noticed the few glares shot to her by some girls. And she couldn't help but notice the flirty glances and waves from other girls. She just couldn't help but be jealous.

"Up next: Serena!"

"Psst, Ally," Austin whispered.

She diverted her attention from up front to her best friend. "What?" she whispered back.

Austin held up a piece of paper, making sure only Ally noticed and slipped it to her desk. She looked at him with her no-notes-in-class look, but opened the note. And it continued back and forth until the end of class.

AM: Hey, Als :P

AD: Austin. No notes. Now pay attention.

AM: how can i? there's a very pretty girl next to me ;)

AD: not now! Its class!

AM: aaalllllyyyyyy! chill!

AD: Austin, no.

AM: fine. Just one q's.

AD: fine. what?

AM: what'd you mean by one and only love?

Ally stared at the note. She had hoped Austin hadn't heard that part of her speech. In all their years together, she hadn't had the courage to pronounce her love for him.

AD: nothing.

AM: ally! I know it meant something!

AD: fine. I love you! get it now?

AM: I have finally been waiting for you to say that.

AD: why?

AM: if it weren't so obvious; I love you too. ;P

Suddenly the bell rang, surprising the two from their little chat session.

"Aren't you glad I'm here?" he asked as he followed her out of class.

"Yes, very thankful," she replied.

"Now, where's my kiss?"

Her head snapped up to him. "What kiss? We didn't talk about no kiss! Plus it's in the middle of the school hallway!"

Austin shrugged. "Even better." His next move surprised her. He grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her up against the lockers.

"Austin!" she gasped, careening her head to see the stares and hear howls from the student body.

He looked at her. "You love me, I love you. I figured a kiss is in order."

Ally laughed.

"Plus, what way to welcome me better than a kiss?" Austin figured.

Ally rolled her eyes. But now that her arms were free from Austin's grasp, she placed her arms around his neck. "Sure. I'm warming up to that idea."

"Shut up. I love you," he whispered and crashed his lips to hers, as everyone in the hall hooted.

"Love you, too," she replied, just before Austin pressed his lips against hers.

It was sweet, slow, and the very idea of their first kiss they both had been fantasizing for years. Once air was a necessity, they pulled away, but with their foreheads still pressed against each other's.

She gasped for breathes, but still managed to begin, "Monica," which caused Austin to roll his eyes, before she continued, "This is going to be a great holidays, I know it."

"Same," he agreed. "But you made all the difference. I'm thankful you entered my life because you are part of me. You make me complete."

**A/N: So... HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I uploaded this today because it deemed fitting to today's holiday. Giving thanks to what you have and to know you are so fortunate. **

**"I'm thankful for every moment.****" -Al Green**

**Anyway, hoped you loved it, and give me your thoughts! **

**Review! Follow! Favorite! :)**


End file.
